Just the way you Are
by Pari
Summary: This is a response to the 'Valentine's Day Gift Fic Exchange Assignments' over at Chit Chat on Author's Corner. This assignment is a gift for:  Naidoo.  My assigned pairing is:  Morgan/Garcia. The assigned love song & prompts are: Just the Way You Are by!


**[Author's Notes]**

**This is a response to the 'Valentine's Day Gift Fic Exchange Assignments' over at ****Chit Chat on Author's Corner. This assignment is a gift for: Naidoo. My assigned pairing is: Morgan/Garcia. The assigned love song & prompts are: ****Just the Way You Are**** by Bruno Mars; red heart-shaped balloons, ****secret admirer****, and ****red roses. I hope you enjoy!**

**[Disclaimer]**

**This story and its content are for entertainment purposes only, and not meant to offend anyone or infringe upon anyone's right.  
**

**[MGMGMGMGMG]**

**His first instinct had been to say no, but nobody wanted to spend Valentine's Day alone, not even Derek Morgan. So when Tamara Barnes invited him to dinner he had hesitantly agreed. Their 'relationship', though Morgan always refrained from calling it such since it was never anything 'physical', had ended several months before. Garcia had been right in her assessment of him getting 'involved' with Tamara. Tamara was needy from the loss of her brother and Morgan was not willingly available to see to her needs, so he put the brakes on things the best way he knew how, he stopped returning her calls, and he was grateful that Tamara had gotten the hint and stopped calling him. So Morgan was very surprised when he came in to work on Friday and found her waiting for him in his office. They chatted for well over an hour during which time she had informed him that she had been seeing a grief counselor and going to support groups, and he had told her about the promotion he had been offered by Chief Strauss but had turned down. Afterwards he had felt good, they had cleared the air and both genuinely wanted to keep in touch but strictly on a platonic level, and so when the offer for a Valentine's Day dinner came up he was easily coaxed into saying yes, because he didn't really have plans. Morgan soon realized that had been a horrible mistake. When he arrived at Tamara's place Sunday evening to pick her up she had greeted him at the door wearing nothing but a smile. To say he wasn't tempted by her blatant offer would have been a lie. From head to toe Tamara Barnes was just the kind of woman he would usually go for, but something stopped him. Morgan wasn't sure if it was because his taste in women had changed, or because he had completely lost his mind, but when he turned and walked to his car, and drove off he hadn't regretted it.**

**[MGMGMGMGMG]**

**She had been secretly planning this day for a month because it took just that long to get a two day, one night reservation to the very exclusive upscale hotel with its even more exclusive restaurant. She had spent the day excitedly decorating the penthouse suite that had cost her a nice chunk of her savings. Every corner housed red heart shaped balloons and red roses, and she had already placed their reservations down in the hotel's restaurant where they were to dine on a decadent dinner right at 9 sharp, before retiring up to their suite. Now it was 7:30 on Valentine's Day and Penelope Garcia sat alone in her small office, in the dark, trying to force back her tears. She still could not believe that Kevin had picked today of all days to tell her that he didn't want to see her anymore and the worse part of it had been how he had phrased it, 'It's really not about you, it's me, I've changed. I think I've grown as a person and I owe that to you' but what she had heard was, 'In the three years that I've been with you I've come to realized that I can do **_**so**_** much better', and she couldn't help but think that he was probably right. So she had put on a brave face, told Kevin she understood, wished him well, and even gave him a kiss goodbye. Then she spent the follow hour and half after he had broken her heart, trying to figure out what she had done wrong, why did all the men she liked either never seemed to show any 'true' interest in her, or if they did it was only for a short time. Her relationship with Kevin had lasted longer than any of her previous ones, so she was sure that in Kevin she had finally met the yin to her yang. Was it irony that when she finally gave up her dream of being with her unattainable 'Mr. Perfect' her 'Adonis' to settle down with Kevin, he decided to be free of her. Many of Garcia's past Valentine's Day were uneventful, she would usually spend them watching old black and white romance movies on T.V. while scarfing down some flavor of Ben and Jerry's, but this day had trumped all others and as far as she was concerned it was official, Valentine's Day sucked!**

**[MGMGMGMGMG]**

"**Evening Agent Morgan," The security guard greeted as Morgan walked to the security station to sign in, same as he did every work day. **

"**Hey, George," Morgan greeted the older Hispanic man with the nicely groomed goatee and pot belly, who, Morgan guessed was around 60 to 65 years old. "Why aren't you out wining and dining the missus?" He asked as he signed in.**

"**Well my Selina passed away many years ago, and I never remarried. So I always volunteer to work on Valentine's and our wedding anniversary so I can keep busy and not dwell on not having her here with me." George said with a sad look in his eye as Morgan regarded him with a sympathetic gaze. "Now, you young folks, you're the ones who should be out there cutting up, but I suppose the bad guys don't take the day off, not even on Valentine's huh?"**

"**No sir they don't." Morgan agreed as he removed his badge.**

"**Well at least Penelope will have some company," George announced as he took the badge that Morgan had placed on the counter top and scanned it so Morgan could access the secured building.**

"**Garcia's here?" Morgan asked his brows knotted up and a slight frown spread across his lips, though inside the news had really elated him. Just the thought that he would get to spend time with the one woman that he adored most, always filled him with a feeling he couldn't quite place and therefore could never name. Maybe his Valentine's wouldn't be a complete waste.**

"**Yeah and mami was looking good in her outfit too, all excited about the day, even brought me a little box of chocolates," George said with a kind smile on his lips as he lifted the box up from beneath the counter for Morgan to see. "She told me she had come in to get her fella, ah…what's his name,"  
**

"**Kevin Lynch." Morgan stated.**

"**Yeah, him…well he came down about two hours ago, but she didn't so I figured you guys probably had a big case she had to work on. That girl practically lives in this building whenever your team goes away on a case. Whenever I'd suggest she go home to get some rest she'd always tell me that she had to be here in case you guys needed her. She's one hell of a woman, you know?"**

"**Yeah I know," Morgan replied with a smile and a nod as he headed for the elevators with a bit more pep in his step.**

**[MGMGMGMGMG]**

**He exited the elevator just one floor below his original destination. He made his way from the elevator and walked to the open door of Garcia's office, only to be met with complete darkness. Morgan frowned up a bit as he briefly glanced inside the room unable to make out anything. He figured he must have just missed Garcia and was just about to turn to head back to the elevators and a back to his planned night of catching up on some paperwork, when a tiny sniffle from inside the pitch black room caught his attention. He flipped on the light and received a groan of disapproval.**

"**Uhhh," Garcia groaned as she covered her eyes with her left hand and held up her right one just in front of her face, trying to fend off the offensive brightness. Morgan took in the sight of her seated in the chair her body turned slightly and leaning against the top of her desk. He immediately picked up on her distress and swiftly moved to her and kneeled beside her chair. Garcia slightly opened one of her eyes and focused on the man kneeling before her with concerned etched on his face. She lifted her right hand and brushed her fingers down the side of his stubble face. "Morgan what are you doing here?"**

"**I was just about to ask you the same. What's wrong Princess?" He asked and in reply her hands dropped onto her lamp as she clamped her eye shut again and shook her head slightly while sniffing back the rest of her tears. "C'mon talk to me, what are you doing here, and don't tell me you had work because I know we don't have a demanded case right now. Besides I thought you had a big romantic night planned for you and Lynch." This made her chuckle though the tone held no signs of amusement.**

"**Yeah I did," She replied as she opened her bloodshot eyes and gazed at him. "But Kevin had other plans, like dumping me."**

"**Say what?" Morgan leaned back a bit as his brows lifted in surprised, but then quickly folded and bunched up in anger. **

"**Yep, oh but don't worry it wasn't me it was him," She stated again with a humorous chuckle, rolling her eyes as she paraphrased what Kevin had told her.**

"**That son-of-a-bitch dumped you on Valentine's day? I'm so sorry babygirl," He said as he reached up and brushed his knuckles across her dampened cheek, which was covered with red blotches from all the crying she had done.**

"**Yeah well," She said waving him off as she leaned back in her seat a bit and bowed her head to avoid his sympathetic eyes, last thing she wanted was a pity party thrown in her honor. So she locked her eyes onto the black lace of the bodice she wore, which peeked seductively above the neckline of her red satin dress. "You'd think that by now I'd have thicker skin, it's not like I haven't been dumped before by 'every' man I have 'ever' dated. God what's wrong with me Derek?" She whined out as she lifted her devastated face and stared at him with wet eyes. Morgan wiped away the fresh tears that had fallen down her cheek, and he took a moment's pause as he regarded her. He knew her inside and out and he honestly thought that she was kind, generous, sincere, and one of the most beautiful people he had ever had the fortune of knowing.**

"**Penelope, I promise you there is absolutely nothing wrong with you, you're perfection baby. All those guys were damn fools if they couldn't appreciate that they had a true Goddess in their mist." Morgan said with such conviction it brought a genuine smile to Garcia's lips.**

"**OK your turn, what are you doing here?" She asked hoping to take the spotlight off of her misery for just a moment. "I thought you had a date with Tamara Barnes."**

"**It wasn't a date it was just dinner," Morgan corrected as he stood up and folded his arms across his chest. "…and it didn't go so well. You were right I never, ever should have gotten involved with her, she might be a little psycho."**

"**Why what did she do, break into your house and boil a bunny in your pot?" Garcia teased as she removed her glasses and wiped at the mascara under her eyes. She figured she probably looked a fright.**

"**Worse, when I showed up at her place to take her out to dinner she opened the door and was standing there naked." Morgan stated and Garcia fingers stilled just under her eyes and her mouth fell open as she stared up at the blurry man standing before her.**

"**Naked?" She repeated even though she had heard him the first time.**

"**As the day she was born," He confirmed with a nod.**

"**Well at least one of us had a good time tonight," She replied as she slid her glasses back upon her face. "So, again I ask, what are you doing here?"**

"**Hey, I didn't touch her," Morgan said as he threw his hands up a bit, and Garcia gave him a disbelieving look. "I didn't, I left and came here to do some work."**

"**Seriously, a beautiful woman throws herself at you in the buff and you…you just walked away?"**

"**Yeah I know I think I might be coming down with something." He joked and gained a true giggle from Garcia. "But at least the day has taken a turn for the better." He announced and Garcia quirked her brows with interest at his words. "I get to spend Valentine's with my favorite lady."**

"**Aww sugar, as sweet as that is it still doesn't make this day suck any less for me, I'm still out of $1000."**

"**What? Why?"**

"**That's what I had to pay for the reservations at the upscale hotel, you remember the one I told you about last week," Morgan affirmed with a nod. "Well they do not do refunds." That reminder made her reach up and massage her brows to ward off the migraine that she could feel slinking in on her.**

"**Fine, let's go," Morgan spoke out as he moved to her and reached down and grasped her hands.**

"**Go? Where are we going?" Garcia asked as she allowed him to tug her up to her feet.**

"**We're going to that fancy hotel, there's no sense in letting $1000 go to waste. Show me what you had planned that Lynch foolishly turned down," He grasped her purse and handed it to her and then grasped the black lacy shawl that was draped over the back of her chair and wrapped it around her shoulders. He took a step back and was finally able to see what she was wearing; it looked to be a vintage crimson red satin dress that was fitted from the waist up and then bellowed out from the waist down, settling just at her knees. Morgan arched a brow in appreciation and let out a whistle. "George was right you are looking very fine mami, mmm…mmm." His words brought a deep blush to her face and she twisted her hips slightly to let the fabric of the skirt swish about a bit.**

"**Derek I had planned an over-night stay," Garcia said trying to put him off a bit. Truthfully she had intended to still go and spend the night in the suite curled up watching old movies and probably crying over every scene, and she didn't think she'd be much company if he tagged along.**

"**That's cool I keep an overnight bag in my car. C'mon I don't want to spend Valentine's Day alone and I definitely don't want you too either." Morgan stated as he casually placed his arm around her shoulders and led her from the office.**

**[MGMGMGMGMG]**

**They had arrived at the hotel just 2 minutes shy of missing their dinner reservations, for which Garcia was grateful because she had been told that if she was a second late to dinner her reservation would have been given to someone else. They were seated, served, and then spent the next hour enjoying their meal and each other's company. Nearly two bottles of very expensive wine later found them both inebriated; Morgan was buzzed, Garcia was tipsy, and both were feeling very good. **

"**This is nice," Garcia sighed out as she perched her elbow atop the table and rested her face against the palm of her hand, her lips spread with a goofy smile. "Thank you for bringing me."**

"**Well technically you brought me," Morgan stated as he finished out his glass of wine and then grasped the nearly empty bottle and refilled his glass and then poured the remainder in her glass. He then lifted the empty bottle to the waiter who stood in a nearby corner, waiting to assist the patrons with their every need. The waiter nodded and then disappeared into the kitchen and within seconds he had reappeared with a fresh bottle of wine, which he opened for them and then removed the empty one. "This is nice and I say we should do this every year, so how 'bout it?" Morgan asked but Garcia was lost in the song that the young man seated at the piano was singing.**

_**Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying**_

_**She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day  
**_

**Morgan knew the song in a more upbeat version, though he had to admit he liked this slower, smoother rendition better. He gazed at the buxom blond seated across from him, who was swaying to the song as she stared at the stage where the piano man was performing. "You know he's singing about you right?" Morgan asked and Garcia snorted out a laugh as she rolled her eyes and grasped her drink, took a sip, and continued to listen to the song.**

_**Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see**_

_**But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say**_

_**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are**_

**He watched her as she watched the performer and the couples who had taken to the floor in a slow dance. He let his eyes leer from her hair, which was back to his natural blond hue and fell in cascades of soft curls down across her shoulders, and then down to trace the contours on her neck, which looked to be as smooth as crème, and then finally settle on the milky white swells of her breast. His mouth instantly watered and he licked his lips in appreciation. He had reached down beneath the table and tugged at the slacks he wore, to adjust them and make room for the bulge that was suddenly evident there.**

_**Her nails, her nails  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy**_

_**She's so beautiful**_

"**You like what you see?" Her voice, which sounded heavy and richer, pulled him from the nasty thought his mind had begun to conjure up, and he leisurely lifted his eyes up from her breast to look at her. He saw a lust in her eyes that he was sure rivaled his own. He knew he should have felt embarrass being caught like he had yet in that moment he felt liberated like nothing he said or did had consequences, they do say that alcohol was liquid courage, and so he answered her with pure honesty. **

"**Yes ma'am, I always do." He replied but he wasn't rewarded with the blush that she would normally grace him with whenever he complimented her. No this time his reward was an even more enticing vantage point of her breast as she leaned across the table a bit to throw him a saucy smile, which he didn't see because he couldn't tear his eyes from her bosom.**

"**How bout we take this party upstairs and I'll let you have a more private viewing." Her words made Morgan snap his eyes up and lock onto hers. He wanted to see if she was serious or just teasing him and the gleam in her eyes and the way her tongue flicked at the corner of her mouth told him what he needed to know, she was 100% serious.**

"**Babygirl, I'm too intoxicated right now to be the chivalrous gentleman I normally am." Morgan said as a warning and he wanted to give her an out, before things got too carried away.**

"**Ooooh so does that mean you'll be a naughty ruffian?" Garcia cooed around a smile. "…and will there be spanking?" Morgan threw her a charming smile as he stood from his seat and walked to the back of her chair, which he tugged out from beneath the table. With on hand he grasped her arm to help her stand and with the other he grabbed the bottle of wine. With arms linked they made their way to the elevators.**

**The ride up to the penthouse had taken them just a couple of minutes during which they occupied themselves with playful bantering; Morgan would whisper naughty things in Garcia's ear and nibble at her neck and she in turn would giggle and grope at his backside. There was an elderly couple who accompanied them in the elevator, who stood in front of them, closest to the doors, and would occasionally toss them coy smiles over their shoulders. When the elevator stopped with a ding and the doors opened, the elderly couple hurried out and down the hallway, not wanting to get mauled over by the fondling couple who stubble out into the corridor. Morgan was relieved to discover that the suite was just 10 feet down from the elevator. He stood at Garcia's backside busying himself by grinding his swollen member up against her perfectly formed derriere as she rummaged through her purse with shaky hands searching for the key. With a squeak of triumph she lifted the key card and swiped it through the security lock on the door. They both rushed through the open door, and as soon as they crossed the threshold Morgan gripped Garcia's wrist and tugged her back against his hard chest, he then turned them so quick she felt a bit dizzy as he pressed her face first against the closed door.**

"**Fuck I want you so bad," His voice coming out in huffs his hot breath panting hard enough to blow her disheveled hair into her face. "Can you feel how badly I want you baby?" He asked as he ground himself against her backside again, his weight crushing her into the door not that she minded. Her only reply was a whimper as she bit down on her bottom lip. "I'm sorry," He continued, speaking words that contradicted his actions which were lifting the skirt of her dress and tearing at the black stockings she wore, that fell to the floor in tatters. He then moved to the lace panties that matched her bodice and tore them away with a yank, this garnered a slight yelp from Garcia and left a red welt across her silky skin, that would probably be a bruise tomorrow, but tonight, at that moment neither cared. His fingers easily found her opening, following the scorching heat. Her juices coated her pussy lips making them slick to the touch, and with ease he slid two of his fingers in between her folds. Garcia let out a lowly moan as her eyes drifted shut and her hips instinctually thrust backwards, impaling her further onto his fingers. Morgan's own eyes rolled shut and he grew quite for a moment as he loved her with his fingers, all the while trying to calm himself before he came in his pants "I wanted it to be special, real nice and slow, but I can't wait any longer," Morgan said as he fumbled with his pants and then his boxers until he freed himself. "Don't worry I'll make it up to you later," He promised in a whisper as he removed his fingers and quickly sheathed his cock fully into her center. **

"**Uuuhaaaah!" Garcia cried out in surprise and slight pain, she had never been so filled nor so stretched before and her core burn a bit as it tried to accommodate Morgan's size. She stood on her tip toes and used one hand to grip the door knob for leverage while the other fisted and banged into the door. Morgan gripped her hips and moved slowly but steadily, taking long strokes in and out and soon her discomforted was replaced with a new burning sensation, but this time not from pain but from ecstasy. She gyrated her hips, moved them back to meet Morgan's thrust for thrust. "Oh, oh, oh...hmmmm," She moaned out in a tone that made Morgan's cock twitch in response as if she had been speaking directly to it. Morgan's own hushed groans and whispered curses were muffled against Garcia's neck, where his face was buried. "Derek," She cried out to him, her voice laced with sobs as she tossed her head back to rest upon his. "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, oh God!" She practically screamed out and both of her hands shot down and gripped at his hips where his pants hung low. She began to tug him closer, wanting him closer, needing him to go deeper. He obliged her increasing his speed and slamming into her as his own need to cum overtook him. He fisted her hair in his hand and brutally yanked her head back enough to gain him access to her mouth, which he plunder hungrily with his own. After a moment Garcia pulled away needing air and began to chant, "Morgan, Morgan, Morgan…yes, oh yes."**

"**Fuck," Morgan grunted and then supported his left arm under her left leg and lifted it, his next thrust forward pushed him in so deep his climax struck so suddenly that he couldn't stop it not that he needed to, because at that same exact moment Garcia came as well.**

"**DEREK!" She screamed as her body bucked into the door with convulsions. Morgan seemed to collapse upon her, for which she was grateful because she was sure if it weren't for his weight pressing her into the door she would have crumbled to the floor. It took several long moments for them to calm, so they stood unmoving and gasping for needed air, waiting for the aftershocks, which tickled Garcia's womb and made the head of Morgan's cock tingle, to subside. Morgan pulled himself from her heated embrace, still fully erect, and before any moments of awkwardness could set in he had already pulled up his pants and lifted Garcia into his arms and carried her to bed. He spent several more hours keeping his earlier promise to her, making slow, attentive love to her and worshipping her like the Goddess he thought her to be.**

**[MGMGMGMGMG]**

**She had awoken at 6 am and although something in her brain screamed for her to get up and go before sobriety pulled her bedmate from his slumber she couldn't tear her eyes or her limbs away from her Adonis, who was finally sharing her bed. So she lay there for another half hour staring at him and replaying their previous night of lovemaking in her mind, before she begrudgingly extracted herself from the bed. Garcia then hurriedly showered, dressed and left the hotel suite, right after she set the alarm to awaken Morgan in time for him to get ready and head into work. Morgan had awoken just ten minutes after Garcia had left, with his eyes still shut he moved his hands out in search of the warm supple body that had given him pleasure in the likes he had never known before, but only found cooled satin sheets. His eyes popped open in disappointment, but the scowl that had been on his face quickly melted into a smile as his eyes fell upon the single red rose and Hershey's kiss candy that lay across the pillow that had been Garcia's. Morgan instantly knew that this was Garcia's insecure way of telling him that she had a great time but it didn't have to mean anything more than that, but he hoped that the message he had prepared for her as she slept would let her know that he wanted more, much more. **

**[MGMGMGMGMG]**

"**OK spill," These were the words that greeted Garcia as she entered the floor to her office, she turned with large eyes to face Emily Prentiss, who stood just behind her holding her usual cup of coffee.**

"**Huh?" Garcia said in reply her mind pondering if Prentiss knew about all the nasty things she and Morgan had done all night.**

"**Oh no missy, don't play coy…who is he and don't say Kevin because it's just not his style." Prentiss continued her interrogation as Garcia stared at her in confusion. "So who is he or is he your secret admirer?" Prentiss asked as she leaned in closer to her friend as if expecting Garcia to whisper the answers to her.**

"**Secret admirer," Garcia repeated her bafflement growing exponentially.**

"**Fine," Prentiss relented as she threw her free hand up a bit and took a step back. "Don't tell me, but you know I will get it out of you sooner or later." With a smirk on her lips Prentiss turned and headed back to her desk as Garcia stared after her curiously. Garcia shook her head slightly and then continued on her journey to her office. **

**When she opened her office door and turned on the light the sight that appeared before her was enough to make her drop the coffee she had been holding as her mouth fell open in shock. It looked like every inch of her tiny office had been packed with at least a hundred vases full of different varieties of roses, lilies, and tulips. She stood for a moment at the door clutching her hand against her chest as she tried to catch her breath, before she moved further into the office and to her desk that was buried under all the flowers. She reached out and plucked the only card visible on any of the flowers and read it. 'To my babygirl, I love you and I want you **_**just the way you**__**are**_**, so don't you ever change…M'. Her gaping mouth morphed into a smile as she clutched the card to her chest. There was a slight knock at her office door, and when she turned her smile broadened as her eyes fell upon the man she had just been thinking about.**

"**How?" Were the first words to fall from her mouth, as she waved her hand at the flowers that filled the room.**

"**You are not the only one who knows their way around a computer, sweetness. Around 4 am I was watching you sleep and felt inspired, so I snuck online and ordered $1000 worth of flowers that I scheduled to be delivered here this morning at 7 sharp."**

"**Derek you didn't have…"**

"**Yes I did," He cut her off. "I had to because I didn't want you to think that what happened between us last night wasn't significant for me, that it was something casual, because it wasn't at least not for me, and I'm hoping it wasn't for you either."**

"**It wasn't. Last night was…God Derek, it was amazing, and beautiful, and wonderful." She ranted off and he nodded his head in agreement.**

"**I second that." He said with a wink and a sly smile.**

"**So, what now?" Garcia asked as she coyly averted her eyes to stare down at the card she still held, too afraid to be looking into his eyes if he rejected her. She hadn't notice he had moved until she felt his hand gently touching the underside of her chin, and lifting her eyes to meet his.**

"**Now, we have to go to the conference room, Hotch just called us in for a new case, but later…"Morgan paused as he leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss so sensual that when he pulled back Garcia felt lightheaded as her eyes fluttered open to stare at him. "Later you're coming to dinner at my place, ok?" She could only smile and nod her head in agreement. As Morgan led Garcia from the office both couldn't help but think this was without a doubt the best Valentine's Day either of them had ever had.**

**[Fin]**


End file.
